


Take Care

by mama murderbear (Genderfluid_Chara)



Series: Pride Month 2017 Oneshots [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, L comes out to Light, L doesnt understand neurotypicals (and honestly neither do i), L is autistic, L is trans, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, One Shot, because why the fuck not and also its pride month, no transphobia here, vague mention of ableism, watari is a good dad who just wants L to fuckin take care of his body pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_Chara/pseuds/mama%20murderbear
Summary: When L chained himself to Light Yagami, he may have neglected to make concessions for taking care of his body at first.(Takes place during the Yotsuba Arc.)





	Take Care

“Ryuzaki.”

L stiffened. Light looked confused, of course he did, he didn't  _ know-- _

“Yes, Watari?”

L didn’t turn around. He really didn't want to see the Look™ he knew he was being given.

“It has been  _ two days _ .”

He tugged on the cuff of his shirt nervously, handcuff chains jingling as if they were laughing at him. “Oh, has it? I wasn't aware.” Of course, Watari had over twenty years of dealing with L’s bullshit, so he didn't buy it. L didn't expect him to, but a three-point-seven percent chance was still a chance.

“You are very likely to hurt yourself that way.” The older man sounded frustrated. Light was glancing between the two, obviously trying to deduce what they were talking about.

L switched from pulling at his shirt to chewing on his thumb. “I know.”

“You need to take it off.”

“I  _ know. _ ” He tried to make it sound terse, but he knew that some of his anxiety slipped into the two short words. He flinched at the sudden noise of Watari’s shoes against the tile floor, and again when Watari put a hand on his shoulder.

“You must tell him. You don't have to tell the rest of the task force if you don't want to, and you can work from your room tomorrow while you take a break, but you have to tell him. You can't just leave it on twenty-four-seven. You  _ know _ this.”

And he did. He sighed, and pulled gently on the chain around his and Light’s wrists.

“Let us return to our room, Yagami-kun. I have something I must talk to you about. Good night, Watari.”

“Good night, Ryuzaki, Yagami.”

\----------

When they returned to the room they semi-reluctantly shared, Light immediately turned towards L. “What was that all about?”

L rubbed at his chest. This conversation wouldn't even be happening if--he cut himself off, reminding himself that surgery left medical records, and he wasn't willing to trade his anonymity for this.

“Well, Yagami-kun, what do you think it was about?” L allowed his mouth to curl into a wry smile.

Light sat down on his bed, sitting with “perfect” posture, leaving L to wonder how neurotypical people could do  _ anything _ like that, so stiff. It looked uncomfortable.

“I honestly do not know.” Light pulled at his handcuff. “The only thing I could think of would be that he was telling you we couldn't be chained together like this, but that doesn't seem to fit.”

It took a lot for L to not laugh at the idea. “You certainly are right in your assumption. That is not what we were referring to.” L hesitated. Although he didn't mind being viewed as  _ other _ for being autistic, he...he shook off the thought before it could become too pessimistic. “Why, Yagami-kun. I am certainly surprised that you didn't figure it out. I am trans.” A wide smile spread across his face. Although he knew he passed well, and had been taking hormones to ensure he passed, knowing that he passed well enough for even someone like Light Yagami to not realize that he was a trans man was extremely validating.

“I see,” Light said. “But I fail to see what--oh. You wear a binder?”

“Ah, excellent. I knew you'd catch on. I have greatly exceeded the eight hour maximum that I am supposed to wear it at a time.” L pulled the key to the handcuffs out of seemingly nowhere. “I need to take it off. Do I have your word you will not tell anyone?”

Light nodded earnestly. “It isn't my secret to tell. I promise.”

And he kept that promise. Even if he had had a reason to tell when he regained his memories and reclaimed the mantle of being Kira, he would not have revealed what his rival had revealed to him in confidence. He (begrudgingly) respected the detective that much, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month, guys, gals, and my nonbinary pals!!  
> Im hoping to write at least one fic a week for Pride Month this year bc ive fallen short on providing any content in previous years :0  
> Take good care of yourselves, yall!!
> 
> also i went to my local Enby Squad and asked what i should call this fic and one of them suggested "mcfuck fuck fuck mcmike"  
> I have such great friends


End file.
